The Black Guardian
by T and P
Summary: One-shot. After completing the ninth floor of Crossbone Isle, Isaac's party went deeper, seeking for more treasures. They found broken ship and decided to went in with the same purpose as before. The treasure hunt didn't go as well as they planned... Terrible things happened.


It's me again, T and P, with another fic of Golden Sun... The main idea of this one-shot came from... well, uh, I don't know. Please, I beg you, I really hoping for corrections of my mistakes, if I made any, for future improvements. This is it!

* * *

**The Demon Mail Guardian**

"Eat that, stupid mimic!" Garet shouted at the disappearing mimic as he used Meltdown on it. He was with the other party members; Isaac, Ivan, and of course Mia, traveling throughout a cave they found after being carried away by a pink tornado at Suhalla Desert. The mimic they had beaten was the one on the broken ship they found after they fought two Cerebuses.

"Fighting at such a narrow place sure is hard," Isaac stated. The ship was big actually, but the hole on the planks were making it hard and narrowing the battlefield. The adepts was both sweating and gasping after the long journey from the surface.

Garet got up from his place. "Don't you think there should be more treasure here?" he asked as he glanced around, seeking for what he desired. Garet remembered about Tolbi Bound-ship, and realized that they were almost the same. He walked toward the captain's room, but blocked by a huge hole that prevented him from reaching it. "I wonder if I really could reach the other side."

"Forget about it, Garet," Ivan said, "even with the help of Zephyr, that's still impossible for normal human beings like us."

"I guess I'm with Ivan," Mia said, agreeing.

"Shall we turn to the opposite side and look for another suspicious spot?" Garet asked. He turned around. "Oh, what about the similar place where we fought Kraken?"

"You don't mean…?" Ivan asked for further clarification.

Garet walked toward the direction he mentioned. "Yes, up the stairs!" he shouted.

"I think we should be careful, there might be traps," Isaac said as he and the rest party members walked following Garet. The adepts jumped over many holes, trying not to be a burden to the others. Isaac stopped in front of a big hole but somehow Garet managed to cross it with ease. "Garet, you should be more careful!" Isaac shouted as he saw his best friend was almost fall to the hole. The other two adepts nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on, Isaac," he said as he started going up the stair facing back to the other adepts instead of watching his steps. "Don't be so paranoid," he mocked him. Isaac, Ivan, and Mia were thinking a way so the three of them could pass as Garet faced to the front.

"AAAAAARGH!" Garet cried in great pain as destructive lightning crushed him, causing his body to be completely stunned. It pulled the others' attention. "ARGH!" Garet cried again as he was knocked back far, luckily, passing the big hole. Isaac was agile and strong enough to catch his big body.

"Garet!" Mia shouted in panic as she went down, intending to give a quick aid to her fire adept friend. "Ply Well!" she cast a healing psynergy into her friend. "Restore!" With another psynergy, she managed to get Garet got out from his stunned condition.

"What happened?" Ivan asked like in panic just like Mia's first reaction.

Isaac already saw the cause of this. Garet got up from Isaac and pointed at the place he was standing at before knocked back. "That," he pointed toward a giant human-like monster with black iron armors and giant sword on its hand.

"I am Deadbeard," its voice was terrorizing, causing the adepts to fall into crippling fear. "What are you doing," it paused, "in my dwelling!? Freeze Prism!" It lifted its left hand, which was glowing with blue aura.

"Everyone! Watch out!" Mia shouted as she realized there were many falling round crystals above the party. She quickly reacted by pulling Ivan along, while Isaac and Garet managed to evade it by themselves. The crystals had caused more holes on the ship.

"Impact!" it shouted, raising its own strength. "Die, you intruders!" It jumped down, but somehow it didn't make more holes. It lifted its gigantic sword.

"Zephyr!" Ivan unleashed the power of his Djinn that let him and the others move quicker and capable of avoiding that strike. The sword landed and destroyed a big spot on the ship. Garet and Mia were in the opposite side of Isaac and Ivan.

"Ground!" Isaac unleashed one of his Djinn and paralyzed the Deadbeard.

"Shine Plasma!" Ivan shouted as he raised his Crystal Rod. Plasma bolts coming down from the ceiling, struck the black figure but it seemed like nothing happened.

"Heatwave!" Garet shouted as he swung his Giant Axe to the front and shot a wave of fire toward the paralyzed enemy. It just passed Deadbeard like nothing. "Dammit!" he shouted.

Ground effect wore off and Deadbeard was once again free to move. He turned to face the Mercury Adept. "Spark Plasma!" it shouted as it raised its hand, letting it glow with purple light.

"Mia!" Garet quickly grabbed the girl's wrist and threw the girl to the other side so she won't be hit by the psynergy. "I'm sorry!" he apologized as the blue-haired girl landed right near another hole.

"Garet!"

"AAARGH!" Garet cried in great pain as seven plasma bolts struck him like mad continuously. Garet fell to the ground, unconscious. Deadbeard lifted its giant sword.

Isaac realized what will happen and encouraged himself as he jumped forward to the giant monster's foot. "Flint!" he shouted, unleashing the power of his first Djinn companion as his sword glowed in yellow light. As the sword landed onto its boots, Deadbeard cancelled the attack as it was knocked back. Thanks to Zephyr, who still had his effect on.

"Gust!" Ivan shouted.

"Hail!" Mia shouted, almost at the same time as Ivan. Ivan took a deep breath as he was to strike with extreme speed. He dashed in extreme speed, like he was teleporting, toward Deadbeard and deliver double strike onto its feet, knocking it back quite far. Not after a second, Mia used the power of Hail, causing a strike from the beneath of the black monster, knocking it back even further.

"Keep it together, everyone!" Isaac encouraged all the party. "Ragnarok!" he shouted aloud as he threw a giant, even more gigantic than the Deadbeard's, sword into the enemy. The sword caused a massive yellow explosion as it landed. Ivan used this opportunity to move back and be side-by-side with Isaac.

As the explosion subsided, Deadbeard was once again visible to the adepts. It was almost falling, kneeling at the edge of the ship. "Inferno!" it angered and let numerous fireballs out aimed toward Mia, who was on the back line. Everyone wasn't prepared anything to save Mia from being attacked. Instead of attacking the Deadbeard, they were hit and knocked back by a sudden quick kick from it.

"Sleet!" Mia reacted in a quick way, unleashing the power of her second Djinn. Above her, an image of a Mercury Djinn appeared and shot raindrops toward the fireballs, extinguishing some of the balls. "Ah!" she cried as she wasn't able to avoid the leftovers of the fireballs. Some parts of her Magical Cassock were burnt.

Meanwhile, the other two adepts, who was too much focusing on Mia, got kicked by the monster. Mia ignored the fact that her hand was also burnt a bit, and quickly tended to her kicked friends. "You two okay?" she asked in panic as she helped Ivan to stand up. Isaac was able to get back onto his own feet by himself. Isaac swept away slight blood coming out from his mouth as an aftermath of the kick. "Wish!" Mia released another healing psynergy as Ivan stood up.

Almost at the same time, Garet managed to stand up, but still with trembling feet. He raised his weapon and rushed toward the Deadbeard, jumping over nearby big hole. "Scorch!" he shouted as he released the power of his Djinn. He landed a scorching attack onto the Deadbeard and knocked it back. "Die you little wrecker!" the Deadbeard was quick and kicked Garet powerfully on his left side. His Giant Axe fell to the ground as he was thrown away to the direction of the other adepts.

"Garet!" they shouted aloud as he passed them above their heads and they weren't able to catch him.

"GAREEEEEEEEEET!" Mia screamed in big sorrow as Garet fell to the green water beneath the ship.

"NOOOO!" Isaac and Ivan screamed altogether. They immediately went to the side of the ship and were extremely sad when they no longer found their friend.

Mia was the one who fell into the biggest sorrow. Garet was much of a helper for her especially in situations when she needed assistance very much. He was the one who moved a statue which blocked her way in the Mercury Lighthouse. He was the one who caught the Mercury Djinn, Sleet, for her when it attempted to run away. He was the one who saved her most of the time. She ever thought he was her hero. Now, by her own eyes, she saw Garet died in such way.

Mia was still standing by the side, hoping that Garet's head would come out within the water surface, until Ivan shouted loudly, "Mia!" She was shocked by the shout and was pushed away quite far by Ivan, with the help of his wind power. She fell to the floor and saw Ivan struck with massive amount of falling crystals.

"Ivan!" she screamed. Isaac was engaging Deadbeard in melee fight the time that occurred. Ivan was knocked unconscious. She cast another healing psynergy, Ply Well, in order to cure Ivan and wake him up. But that didn't do the trick. It just cured the bleedings on his head. She bit her lips and stood up as she angered. She closed her eyes and raised her Righteous Mace. Blue aura started to appear around her. "Nereid!" she shouted aloud. A portal appeared near Isaac, who was fighting in close range with the monster and a woman riding on a turtle appeared, struck Deadbeard with massive water stream.

It seemed to affect the Deadbeard. It panted as the water subsided and the woman disappeared. Isaac looked back and saw Mia stood steadily on her feet. The Deadbeard lock its eyes on her, sending chills to run down on her spine. "Spark Plasma!" it shouted, but Mia was agile enough, with the help of her Quick Boots and Running Shirt, to avoid the bolts.

"NO!" she screamed as she remembered that she was with Ivan. Ivan was left there, lying unconsciously, and struck with numerous of rampaging plasma bolts. Isaac didn't have time to look back and learn what had happened. Mia's tears started to fall, as she noticed Ivan's stomach wasn't moving any longer like normal person.

Mia bit her lips and cast an angry glare toward Deadbeard as one of her Djinn went back to the state of 'set'. "Hail!" she shouted aloud as water stream attacked Deadbeard from floor. Another Djinn went set. "Sleet!" she didn't stop. She attacked Deadbeard with painful raindrops. She ran forward, closer to Deadbeard, passed Isaac. Isaac just stared at her in awe. "Mist!" she shouted the third time as she swung his mace onto the monster.

The monster went back steady into its feet, but was knocked back a bit as Isaac attacked it with another Djinn unleash, Bane. Poison started to flow inside the body of the gigantic creature. Unfortunately, instead of being weakened, the Deadbeard went rampaging as a response. "HRRGH!" it angered. It lifted its sword and slashed its giant sword downwardly.

_Slash!_ Bloods landed on Mia's face. Mia wasn't able to react even moving a finger. She was completely frozen, because of the shock caused by the attack. Isaac was sliced into half… She saw it with her own eyes. Her whole party members were slain by a single creature, Deadbeard. She did want to cry, but she couldn't. It was the first time Mia felt what vengeance was. Deep within her heart, she kept revenge toward the creature standing in front of her.

"How dare you to kill my friends!" she shouted aloud, extremely angrily. She glowed in blue aura. "Neptune!" she said as she raised the mace.

But just as before the aid came, Deadbeard let out another attack, "Spark Plasma!" Bolts of plasma stuck her down, cancelling her from summoning. She tried to keep standing even after the strike. Her head, face, and body were bleeding. Her luck ran out soon as Deadbeard shouted, "Freeze Prism!" She looked upward weakly, currently immobilized by the last attack. She couldn't move. The crystals were falling toward her and…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed out loud as she woke up from her sleep at a calm night, in Prox, before they started their last step of the quest, lighting Mars Lighthouse.

Jenna, who was sharing a bed with her, got woken up by the scream and yelled angrily and her, "What the hell are you doing? Screaming in the middle of a calm night?" On the other bed, Sheba also woke up because of the terrorizing scream of her, but immediately went back asleep.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you up. It was just a complete nightmare…" She shivered as she finished her sentence. Jenna just patted the Mercury Adept's shoulder and went back to her sleep. Mia, who was sweating, decided to shrug it off and immediately lied back onto the bed, wishing for a good dream…

* * *

Yea, I know. The ending was... (it's up to you about what to put here). Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review!;)


End file.
